


为什么魔尊总是不肯乖乖吃饭？

by Mooner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner/pseuds/Mooner
Summary: 某作恶多端的魔头一朝失足，被你端了老窝。世人皆传魔头已死，江湖安宁，腥风血雨一时平静。你笑着一一敷衍过那些艳羡崇拜之词，拎一盒点心、踏着暮色缓缓踱回家，去喂养家中的母狗。





	为什么魔尊总是不肯乖乖吃饭？

阴冷的地下室，如同一座死寂的坟。  
“滚开！”  
他伸手挥开你递过去的食盒，铁链沉重作响，回音碰壁。  
你不动声色，捞回来，又递过去。  
他再挥开。  
如此一来二去，仿佛小孩子闹脾气一般，他用一双恶狠狠的眼与你抵抗，你依旧稳稳托住那食盒，竟是一点屑也没漏出来。  
桂花糕。你知道他喜欢吃——只不过这一盒是吃剩的。  
你盯着他看了一会儿，他也愤愤地回瞪，眼神锐利恨不得将你碎尸万段。而他此刻狼狈的处境却与这凛冽的眼神不相符，他正跪在地上，双手被铁链悬绑于墙，链条长度也仅能让他挥开你的食盒，并不能做出什么实质的伤害。你觉得有些好笑。  
“我想你这两三天来未曾进食，赏你一些点心罢了。”你晃了晃那纸盒，轻巧地扔到一边。原本就沾了不少肉食油污的糕点滚了一身灰，更是难看，全无软糯香甜的模样。  
他眼神直勾勾地顺着那盒子抛出去，又迅速收回来，骂道：“谁要你赏？！”  
你不语，蹲下身，抚摸他的脸。  
那张脸可谓是风华绝代，透着冷冽的美感，凤目薄唇，只是眉头紧锁，拧出一层吓人的恨意。  
他触电似的缩回去，却又被你捏住，躲不得。这一下似是把他惹恼了，戴着锁链的手脚挣扎几下，挺直腰脊冲你撞来。  
唉。  
你在心里叹了口气。  
从你把他掳回家的那天起，这三个月内，他每天都要以各种方法试图自尽，或与你同归于尽，瞪你、骂你、攻击你，倒腾半天也就那么几个花样，并不能伤你分毫。像养不熟的野狗一样，真是叫人心累。  
你揪住他头发，使他不能再向前。他不甘地正欲扭动，忽然神色一僵，肌肉绷紧。  
他咽了口唾沫，咬牙不动了。那颀长精瘦的躯体如同一块转瞬凝固的冰，浑身不着一物，累累伤痕暴露出来。  
那些伤或新或旧，遍布在苍白的皮肤上显得狰狞不已。零落的鞭伤、剑伤，最可怖的要数背上那长长的一条疤，如百足的肉色爬虫嵌于皮肉。当初你就是一剑劈在他背部，将他最后一丝气力也耗尽，推他下了悬崖。  
思及此处你看了看他的左腿，小腿处又是一大块褐色的疤痕。他那时险些摔断了腿，如今走起路来有些跛脚。不过你并不在意，因为他不需要走路。  
“尊主，我送你的珠子你喜欢么？”  
你一边说着，一边伸手按了按他腹部。  
他喉中溢出闷哼，咬牙切齿地回你：“去死。”  
答非所问。  
指腹所及，在那薄薄的皮肉下，隐约能感受到珠子圆润的轮廓。  
于是你探至他身后臀缝处，就着那湿润柔软的穴口，轻松插入一根手指。  
“你……啊……”他痛苦地皱眉，双手紧握成拳。  
里面早已被塞得满满当当，你一插入，指尖施力便将珠子顶到了更深处。  
共有六颗珠子，直径约为儿臂粗细，个个圆滑瑰丽、色泽莹润，是你偶尔从南海里捞上来的，经过加工后特地送给他。  
他却不领情。他一向不领你的情。千般挣扎顽抗，最后还不是只得咬着唇红着眼任你将珠子一颗接一颗推入体内。  
这些珠子在他穴内待了一整日，濡了他的体温，随着他的动作湿滑地在里边儿小幅度滚动，时不时碾过他敏感处。  
现下情状，必然是他又被那些珠子刺激到了，半硬的性器黏糊糊吐出几滴液体。  
你一抚他下身，他立刻难耐地仰起头，露出一截白皙软嫩的颈子。  
在你略显粗暴的揉搓下，那肉柱已完全硬挺，甚是秀气的浅色。  
“松、松开！”他干巴巴地骂，气焰弱了许多。  
这大半个月来他的身体早已领教过情爱的快意，你天天在这地下室里变着法子凌辱他，那身体变得经不起撩拨，他的精神却还未接受这等下流之事，屈辱之意令他僵硬得像块铁。  
他也早知你不会如愿松手，接下来必定又是一场漫长的折磨，只得羞愤地闭上双眼，以薄薄一层眼皮隔绝这淫秽下流之景。  
但那快感却是无论如何也躲不开、藏不住的。你手指灵活抚动，轻而易举将他送上高峰，眼见他额角泌出细汗、眼睫微颤，你又蓦地松了手，斩断了这绵绵的快感。  
这一招你百玩不厌，果不其然这一次他还是没能招架住，睁开一双雾蒙蒙的眼来，只会瞪你。现下余韵上涌，浑身都如同荡漾起细微的波浪，从深处酝酿起难耐的渴求如火般烧灼着神智，前端得不到疏解，唯有后穴中那六颗珠子随着肉壁的蠕动稍稍为他止痒。但那快意终究太微薄，无法满足这具淫荡的身子，只将他撩拨得愈发骚动，边咬牙切齿着，边低低喘息。  
你与他相对沉默不出一刻，他已眼眶微红。你心觉有趣，他软硬不吃，威逼利诱皆无用，倒是在情事中没什么抵抗力，起初他还秉持着“男儿有泪不轻弹”的意志，现今经历过一番求生不得、求死不能、还要被你千方百计凌辱的绝望，变得越来越爱哭了。  
你状似爱怜地叹气道：“真是可怜。”  
他颤声骂你：“事已至此你还装什么好心！”  
“既然如此，”你起身，退开一步，居高临下地望他，“你把体内那些南海珠排出来，今天我便放你好好休息。”  
他怔愣一瞬，旋即明白了你的意思，羞恼得一时间说不出话来，脸色几乎煞白。  
半晌他才干巴巴地骂出一句：“……混账！”  
你好整以暇地望着他，准备观赏他表演。你知道他骂虽骂，毕竟无法反抗，最终还是会妥协的。这近百个日夜来，有哪次不是如此？  
不过他自尊犹在，不会乖乖听从，还需你再给些刺激，给他个台阶下。  
于是你一脚踩上他性器，不轻不重地踩碾起来。他如触电般猛颤，喉间溢出压抑的低吟。由这突兀的刺激，他后穴不受控制地收缩，将那排珠子吮得更深。他下意识一弓背，仿佛要躲避这无形的柔情刃，下体在你脚下粗砺地摩擦过，穴内又被那些圆珠滚动碾压，霎时间痛楚与快意一齐奔涌，令他呜咽着倒吸凉气、不敢再动了。  
须臾，他不再犟了。只是默默垂着头不愿看你，兀自使着力，叫肠壁蠕动如排泄一般向体外推动珠子。你灼热的视线落在他身上，他似乎察觉到那热度了似的，深深地埋着头。你挪开脚，也不语，室内唯有他急促沉重的呼吸声。  
他握紧双拳，视线在地面上飘忽。忆起往昔你与他针锋相对，他满心只想你死，却不知你满心的龌龊想法，你想折下这朵孤高自傲的高岭之花，想碾碎他骨肉里的傲气，想让他匍匐在你脚边，仿佛你的母狗一般。可他不知道这些。他以为落败于你，结局不过一死，却不想竟是如此生不如死的凌辱……  
眼前一片浓重的雾。  
思及此处，他愤恨地再度闭紧了眼。那怪异的感觉如虫蚁在体内细细密密地啮咬，性器并未疲软，反而更为兴奋地挺翘。第一颗珠子终于脱离穴口、沉沉坠地时，伴着那脆响，他恍然自觉尊严仿佛也被抛坠于地，碎裂成片。  
穴口撑开后又迅速收缩回去，将剩下的珠子再次吞入。他近乎绝望地咬牙，也无可奈何，继续使力。余下的珠子逐渐被他一一排出，唯余最后一颗时，他却已耗尽了力气，屡次用劲都只是愈加吞入。  
那些珠子散乱滚地，上面还沾着粘稠的体液。有一颗滚至你脚边，卷了一身灰尘，叫人简直看不出这原本是颗明亮精巧的南海珠。  
正如他。若有人看见他如今这副模样，定会难以置信他是那个曾经叱咤风云、不可一世的魔尊。  
你不由地嗤笑出声，走上前去解开他双手的锁链。  
若在平时，他双手一旦得空便要立即闪电似的向你脖颈劈过来，然而现下他泡在情欲里，反应迟钝，锁链一松竟整个人往下跌去，一头扎进你怀中。  
脑袋在你胸口一撞，他如梦初醒，意欲挣脱，可怎么也站不起来。  
你便就着这个姿势，一手搂住他，另一手探至他身后，刺入穴中。  
“呜嗯……”他的闷哼像是在你胸膛内震颤。  
那珠子在深处，你手指也够不着。抠挖了半天，你失了耐心，拔出手指，双手托住他臀瓣将他抱起。  
“看来是尊主这小嘴太贪吃了。”你掏出性器，一边在他耳边低语，一边在他穴口磨蹭几回。湿软的洞口果然宛如一张嘴，吮吸着你的顶端，似乎迫不及待地要整根吞吃下去。  
不等他拒绝，你掐着他的臀，猛地插入进去。可谓是长驱直入，直捣黄龙。那颗尚还残留于内的珠子一下子被顶至穴心，捣开一片前所未及的秘地。  
他尖叫出声，腹部猛烈收缩，根根肋骨凸显出来，瘦削得硌人。  
你不顾他究竟是痛苦还是舒爽，也不给他喘息的余地，直接操弄起来。  
他剧烈挣扎了几下，未能挣脱你怀抱，反而让你愈操愈深。那珠子仿佛快要顶入肚腹似的，五脏六腑都被搅弄成混沌血水，翻江倒海，头晕目眩。  
他终是没忍住落下泪来，虚软地挂在你身上颠簸。  
然而待那痛楚麻木了、恐惧缓和了，身体深处居然泛起惊人的快意，如一尾灵巧的游鱼流窜至四肢百骸，融化血肉，酥软了一身傲骨。他说不出话，胡乱地摇了摇头，想要叫你停止。空荡荡的腹腔里升起一阵酸意，他开始干呕。  
有一瞬，他似乎觉得就要被你操死在这昏暗的监牢里。这般死法虽然下流可笑，但也总比活着要好，倘若能死了就好了……倘若能死了就好了……他想着，掉着泪，只觉身体冰冷，寒意侵袭；他分明是恨你的，却又不由自主地抱紧你，以此汲取温暖。  
渐渐的他竟觉腹中涌起尿意，可又有些陌生，说不出的怪异，不管如何赶忙夹紧腿忍住。被你操尿倒不是第一次了，屈辱感只增不减，绝不想再丢脸。  
甬道很快便被操得松软湿滑了许多，你顺势抽出去，那珠子便轻松地掉落出来。他齿列紧扣，咬破了唇，血珠滴坠，下身也吐出点点乳白浊液，好歹没漏出尿来。  
他本以为结束了，毕竟你方才说将珠子全部排出便会放他休息。但你只当忘了这茬，拨开那些珠子，令他仰躺在地，抬起他的腿又操干进去。  
腹中尿意霎时更为强烈。他几乎快要忍不住，带着泣音含混道：“不要了……”你却是未听清他说了些什么，只见那唇瓣微微开合，呼出一阵阵诱人潮糯的香风，轻颤着几乎把你的心都化了。  
你动作反而愈发粗暴起来。无论他犟着脾气与你僵持，抑或是软下态度朝你求饶，都不过是激起你一腔暴虐的心思，更将他往死里折腾去。  
他被你顶得欲仙欲死，如珠的清泪沿着面皮滚滚下落，终于再说不出话来了，只是压着嗓子可怜地哀叫。约莫过了一刻钟，他萎软的阳物竟从顶端吐出水来，滴滴答答汇成细流，打湿了他腿根。  
你不由地惊奇，接着狠顶了几下，他的呻吟顿时拔高了，两腿痉挛着不住地想要往内并拢，却仅是夹紧了你的腰身。  
“啊……”他呜咽着，身下淫液如溪水潺潺，忽地有片刻的停顿。他双手在地上胡乱抓挠，目光都有些涣散了，你见状刻意使坏，干脆拔了出去。  
湿漉漉的器物脱离穴口时发出清脆的一声水响，他身躯猛地一颤，下身霎时如同解除了什么禁锢一般，喷出大股的清液，浇淋在他腹部、胸口。  
……竟也不是尿液。  
你看得两眼发直，可谓是目瞪口呆。而他似是被这猛烈的潮喷刺激到了一般，什么话也说不出，缓缓蜷成一团哭个不停。  
你静了一会儿，觉得更是口干舌燥，拉着他胳膊将这一团虾米展开，掰开他软绵绵的腿又插入进去。  
他方才高潮过还未缓过来，又是一轮新的快感翻涌，近乎崩溃地哭叫道：“够了……要、要死了……”  
你不理会，恶劣地问他：“舒服么？”  
他兀自落着泪，眼神空茫地看向空气，大概并未听清你说话。  
你于是边律动着，边俯下头至他耳边追问：“我问你，舒服么？”  
他整个人都在发抖，这回听清了你的问话，眼前白光闪烁，混沌恍惚，下一瞬蓦地伸手紧紧搂住了你。  
与此同时，他双腿也将你夹紧了，这使得你的性器往里进入到更深处。他尖锐地吸了口气，穴内软肉也收缩、吞吐，翻搅出千重欲浪。  
你不禁情动，张嘴对准他肩头留下一个鲜红的咬痕，性器在他体内抽动顶撞。他勾人的呻吟近在耳边，吐着热浪与水汽往耳内喷洒，再无挣扎，乖顺地任由你在他身上驰骋。  
这回他的高潮来得更快、更绵长了一些，你只操弄了不到百来下，他下身又喷出水来。  
倒是与上次有所不同：你一抽，他那半硬不软的阳物便涌出一股淫液；你一顶，它又如关闸一般停了，再抽却又再涌……如此往复，他叫声越来越急促，连喷了七八股才算结束。  
这一下折腾得他面色苍白，身体微微抽搐。他身上一片狼藉，还混着先前的精液；身下地面早已积了一大滩水，人也软得简直要化了。  
你寻思着待会儿可得给他喝点水，否则恐怕他得脱水而亡。  
他八成是被操迷糊了，仍旧搂着你不肯松，在你耳边胡乱哼唧着。你一时语塞，稍稍离开些看他神色。他仿佛浸过水，眼眶通红，汗湿的发贴在额前。  
你忽又起了恶念，拽开他的手，令他跪伏在地，正对着他射出来的那滩水。  
“舔干净。”你说着，又从背后插了进去。  
他长长地哭吟，虚软的腰身立刻一塌。你眼疾手快地捞起，惩罚似的往他臀瓣上掴了两掌。那后穴被操了这么久，已是湿软不堪，现又食髓知味般地绞紧，如一副灵巧的唇舌将体内的性器缠裹住。  
他许久未动，转过头不愿直视那些液体。  
“你饿却又不肯吃，赏你喝水你也不要？”你伸手绕至他胸前，揪住一粒乳头泄愤一般地拉扯起来。  
他居然也能从这痛苦的折磨中感受到快意，低叫着快要跪趴不住，三千墨发垂下，粘潮凌乱，脑袋都险些栽水里去。  
被你从后边顶了没一会儿，他着实受不住了，十指扣紧地面，指骨泛起青白颜色。僵持不下，终于还是投降了，伸出舌头去舔地上自己喷出来的水。  
你趁此机会故意更重更深地顶弄他，深入浅出，直捣穴心。他气息不稳地呻吟，舔得极慢，脸上尽是痛苦之意，眼底却又掩着些许沉醉。  
那液体没什么怪味，微苦，微腥。他舔了两口又不情愿了，像是还要为那薄薄的脸面而挣扎，悲愤地闭紧眼。可他叫声却愈渐甜腻，倒也有几分媚意，不消片刻再次两腿颤颤，相当没出息地高潮了。  
又一股新的淫水汹涌泛滥，沿着他大腿汩汩淌下，性器随你抽插的动作而前后晃动，那水柱也前后晃动，还混些星星点点的白浊，溅落在地。  
你也被他后穴吮得缴械了，热烫的精水一股股往他体内射去。  
他回了回神，往前爬去，不愿被你内射。可惜他四肢绵软，爬了没两步你便一把拉他回来，尽数射在他深处。  
他啜泣了一阵，静了。你抽身一看他，竟已是昏死过去，脸上犹挂着泪痕，楚楚可怜的模样。  
这地牢内的黑暗浓重得仿佛化不开，你握住他冰凉的手，伴在他身旁歇息片刻，再将他重新锁好。  
正欲离开时，忽闻他在你身后沙哑道：“你杀了我罢。”  
原来不知何时他又醒来了。他似要散架，乃至是碎裂，肉体、神思，皆是疲惫不堪。他觉得醒着还不如昏过去要好，但还是会醒来，醒来了便是无穷无尽的痛苦。  
你不理会他。  
“……求求你，杀了我罢，我不想再……”他静默了一会儿，放软了声调哀求道，说着说着再度哽咽起来，话语含混不清。  
这样很好。你听着他的哭声，心想着，这样很好。这正是你想要的，他抛却尊严、失去一切，连生死也掌握在你手心，唯有哭着哀求你。  
你背对着他，缓缓勾出笑容来，迈步走向门外。经过先前那被抛落在地、裹满尘土的桂花糕，早已冷硬，不能再吃。“既然今日已经喂你喝过水了，那么吃食，下次来时再……”  
他带着哭腔高声打断了你：“你当真如此恨我？为何？”  
你愣了愣，反问他：“这些无趣的纠葛究竟有何意义？虚情假意，都不过是作些消遣罢了。”  
你清楚这并非爱，也并非恨，也并非完全的情欲，但也绝非消遣。倘若这人间没有了他，将会无聊得令人发疯，只是你不知如何跟他解释，便说消遣。消遣罢了。


End file.
